<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deslumbrante by EskarinaSforza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182348">Deslumbrante</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EskarinaSforza/pseuds/EskarinaSforza'>EskarinaSforza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Second Chances</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EskarinaSforza/pseuds/EskarinaSforza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pasar de la luz a la oscuridad puede cegar. En el camino de ida hacia Exegol Ben Solo tendrá una visita del lado de la luz inesperada. Después de tantos años en el lado oscuro, la luz es deslumbrante.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Tai, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deslumbrante</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105213">Dazzling</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EskarinaSforza/pseuds/EskarinaSforza">EskarinaSforza</a>
        </li>


    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Había sido inundado por la luz de Rey al ser curado. El encuentro con el recuerdo de su padre había sido catarquico. Se encontraba de camino a Exegol en ese mismo momento.</p><p>El lado de la luz necesitaba su ayuda, era hora de responder. Rey necesitaba su ayuda. ¿Respondería el poder de la luz de nuevo a él? El lado Oscuro, tentador, lo había manchado. ¿Sería capaz de enfrentar un encuentro aunque fuese a través de la Fuerza con su madre? Ni siquiera sabía que si podría llegar a conectar así con la Fuerza.</p><p>-Si sigues así vas a caer de nuevo, Benny Bu.</p><p>Solamente los pitidos de la nave interrumpían el silencio. La nave era tan pequeña que podía ver al fantasma de la Fuerza reflejada en cualquier superficie reflectante, detrás de él. Se esperaba a su madre, a su tío, a cualquiera realmente salvo a él. De entre todo lo que pudo pensar al verlo, lo primero que le impactó fue lo joven que le parecía. Tai siempre le había parecido más adulto a pesar de tener un año menos que él, pero los años habían pasado y Tai, por muy maduro que fuese, había sido asesinado con la mayoría de los niños de la Academia con quince años.</p><p>Rey siempre le había recordado a un poco a Tai, puede que eso fuese lo que realmente la salvó en el primer momento. Tenía el cabello castaño corto y la piel bronceada, aunque los ojos de Tai eran azules como un feliz día de primavera. La manera de sentarse, al igual que en vida, denotaba un cierto salvajismo infantil de modales que siempre trataba de corregir entre adultos, pidiendo aprobación. Tai también había sido una huérfano, pero nunca había estado solo, pues tenía a su hermano y no tardó mucho en ser encontrado por Luke.</p><p>-Tu... Has...</p><p>-¿Tu? Ni que hubieras olvidado mi nombre. Me ha parecido que ya que puedo verte era un buen momento para aportar mi empujón a tu vuelta -se deslizó hasta sentarse al lado de él- Has vuelto pero el Lado Oscuro sigue llamándote. Y como tu amigo no debo dejar que vuelvas.</p><p>-Yo... Lo siento tanto -las palabras parecían huecas y no reflejaban hasta que punto las sentía.</p><p>-Lo sé Benny Bu, he podido verlo aunque tú no pudieras verme. No fuiste tú. Has sido una marioneta, como lo fue tu abuelo, pero puedes cambiar eso. No tienes que explicar nada, lo sé. Sé lo que sentiste.</p><p>-Pero aún así...</p><p>-Fue el monstruo deforme comandado por Palpatine, Benny Bu, eras un niño. Como yo. Puedes pararlo y evitar que crías sabelotodo como yo no puedan llegar a adultas.</p><p>Pese a todo, Ben sonrió. Si había alguien en toda la Galaxia capaz de hacerle sonreír siempre esa había sido él.</p><p>-Siempre quise pedirte perdón, no por eso, sino por alejarme -tomó aire, incluso siendo ella un fantasma era difícil de decir- Me dijeron que un jedi no podía sentir lo que yo y era mejor alejarme, por eso...</p><p>-Ben Solo escúchame, los Jedis son idiotas ególatras. No tanto como los Sith, pero son idiotas -le cortó en seco- Rechazar el amor el la mayor estupidez que se les pudo ocurrir a esa panda de pomposos. No aprenderlo les costó su casi extinción y ahí siguen. Benny Bu, sabía que te gustaba, a mí también. Quería que tú tío estuviera orgulloso de mí, pero mi verdadero ejemplo era tu madre. Por cierto, siento que no te pudieses despedir, pero ella es el camino. Alejarte de tus sentimientos no te hizo  más que empujarte a la oscuridad. El amor es algo hermoso -solamente le llamaba Ben delante de su madre y cuando quería decirle algo realmente serio- Y ella me gusta mucho. Es como si la oscuridad de su familia se hubiera acabado de golpe y solamente hubiese luz en ella. Y es muy guay, me hubiera gustado ser su amiga. Será la novia más guay del mundo Benny Bu.</p><p>Ben Solo creía haber superado la etapa de sonrojarse al hablar de parejas hacía mucho tiempo, pero al parecer no contaba con encontrarse con lo mejor de esa época encarnada.</p><p>-No des tanto por sentado Tai, acabo de volver a la luz y no sé si ella me aceptará.</p><p>-Ella te ama como tú a ella, estáis conectados por la Fuerza y aún así... Te espera un camino largo que debes recorrer, pero nadie dice que debas estar solo en el proceso -suspiró dramáticamente, Ben lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber qué era lo que hacía para quitarle hierro cuando iba a decir algo demasiado serio- Has vuelto a tener el corazón en su sitio, pero aún queda mucho por corregir. Tus actos no van a limpiarse mágicamente porque lo decidas. No va a ser fácil, tendrás que enfrentarte a consecuencias, Palpatine te engañó, pero tú decidiste seguirlo. ¿Estás dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para volver a la luz?</p><p>-Sí -respondió sin dudarlo un segundo- Haré lo que sea necesario, aunque me cueste la vida.</p><p>-El dramatismo Skywalker... -Tai le sonrió con cierta nostalgia- Estás llegando Benny Bu, sé que te da igual, pero cuídate, ah -dijo casi desapareciendo ya- Que la Fuerza te acompañe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>